Star Watching
by Yummykingdom
Summary: From the very start, Lucy had fallen in love with the ice mage. However, they're only best friends. One day while she was walking through the guild's rest rooms, she witnessed Gray and Juvia kissing. She ran away, away from her sadness and from him. But Gray found her laying on the ground where they used to watch the stars together. *A GrayLu oneshot*


A GrayLu one shot.

I do like "playing" with characters. Every single ship has his own potentials. It's, indeed, interesting to see the development of the two characters. So, here I am, making poor Lucy cry. (sorry)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Enjoy xoxo

* * *

_**Star watching**_

It ws just another new day. _Just another boring day_, Lucy thought and bitterly sighed as a huge wave of disappointment hit her. You couldn't define boring the time she was spending at the guild. The big building was always crowded and busy. People were yelling, fighting, drinking, talking... It wasn't in the slightest a dull place. However, she got used to it. Mira casually behind her bar, Cana drinking unceasingly, Levy reading her books, Erza eating her delicious cakes, Natsu and Gray fighting...

Gray... The man who came into her life so unexpected and brought it upside-down. He had reached her heart and soul, in a way she couldn't yet herself explain. Maybe,it was the look in his dark blue eyes, full of ardour to live, radiating enchanting sparkles whenever their eyes met. The coolness of his hand every time he touched her, making the butterflies in her stomach somehow escape and flew all over the place. The lowly, husky vice of his, whispering in her ear, making her whole body shiver.

She couldn't quite understand how much attached was to him. surprisingly, a willing slave ready to give everything he wanted, her body, soul and life.

A torrent of feelings overwhelmed her whole existence. Oh, how she loved him. Love. A word not even a whole novel, though, couldn't express the agitation of her heart, which was ready to explode.

She wanted to tell him every thing she was feeling, grab and kiss him, hold hin in her arms tightly.

However, she managed to restrain herself to act so carelessly. Gray was her best friend. Very often the word "sister" was splitting out of his mouth and stabbing deep her heart. Sister. Such an irony that she wanted eagerly all her childhood to have one and now she loathed that word.

Being a good friend, she was always beside him, protect and aid him. They' d spent countless hours of talking, just the two of them alone. Sometimes at their houses as they drink hot tea and others under the night starry sky.

"Every time I look up to the night sky, I remember you. When I stare to the stars I feel like you are with me." he lowly stated while they both were laying on the ground, gazing the infinite dark spreading above them. The dim light of the silver shining spots, touching him softly, enlightened the features of his angelic face.

She was, indeed, mesmerized by his glowing beauty. She forgot the sky, the annoying grass touching her bare legs, the rest world. Her full attention was seductively drown bu the mans existence. His dense body, his bare chest, his cool skin, his red lips, his dark blue eyes.

Her body was desperately aching for his touch. Her gaze traveled again hungrily through his body, only to stop to his lips. A powerful was intriguing her to kiss him. She tried with all her mighty to tamed the burning urge. Instead, she placed her hand over his, locking their fingers. In return, he squished it tightly as she gasped amazed. She returned her gaze again to shining stars.

She sighed, "I'll always be with you, Gray." she added as she closed her eyes to capture the slight combination of the roses' and the fresh cut grass' scent.

The doors closed behind her loudly as Lucy walked to an empty table where she lastly sat. she rested her jaw on her hand, smiling at the picture which was developing in front of her. Almost, every one present at the guild was participating in a fight. The celestial mage could make out the familiar faces of her friends, Gajeel's, Cana's, Natsu's... In her surprise Gray didn't seem to be there. Fights weren't one of the things the ice mage could easily miss to turn down, especially when a salmon haired boy was also involved.

Worried where he could possibly her friend be, she scanned the enormous scrutiny. She let her imagination create scenarios of the man's current location. However, her smiled instantly tuned into a thin line as she pasted outside of the girls' rest room as she was heading to the back yard of the guild. Her world smashed into hundred little pieces. She could the broken part of her heart drifting away and crushing onto the floor. Suddenly, her body paralyzed as her legs started frighteningly trembling. She grabbed through the wall to support herself and prevented it from falling. She leaned closer to semi open door and confirmed her despair. As she had previously heard, Gray was with Juvia. Being able to see, now, Lucy watched carefully the two mages.

Gray was leaning close to her ear, almost touching the sensitive lob, whispering something Lucy couldn't make out, as his arms secured inside the water mage. From her vividly blushing cheeks and her shaking feet, the blonde girl understood that Gray wasn't trying to behave properly.

She swallowed loudly as she saw the man's hand traveling from her ear through her red cheek and finally down of her jaw. He lifted slowly her head a little higher and kissed softly her lips.

Lucy numbed, couldn't feel her body. Her mind was screaming to leave and run away but her legs didn't obey. She lost control. She stayed like that, hanging on the cool wall with surprised widened eyes as she was kept catching every moment of the couple's meeting.

The kiss become more rough and aggressive as Juvia pressed closer into Gray, running her hands into his black spiky hair, forcing him to deepen the kiss.

The more she was standing there, the more she was feeling nauseous. Witnessing Gray kissing another girl unbelievably hard. A temptation passed through her mind, to walk into the room and break the apart. But soon enough, her sly plan faded as soon as tears appeared, moistening her brown eyes. Picking her pieces together one by one, she slowly managed to make some steps away from the damned door. She tightened when she heard a cracking sound behind her, like the wooden door was opening.

Quickly, she rushed running forcefully into the guild hall. She didn't care about her streaming of her solid feelings on her cheeks, neither the worried and surprised stares of her guild's mates. She just needed to get away out of there. To fill her lungs again with precious oxygen and calm down. Just to forget.

As soon as she pass by the gates of Fairy Tail, she left a breath she didn't notice she was holding. Her steps slowed down as she started intensely sobbing, hiding her face into her palms. Lucy cried herself out, letting all the sadness purred out, creating a wave of strong feeling and salt fall down of her cheeks and splashing on the ground into million molecules of water crystals.

Bitter screams made their way out of her trembling lips, echoing through the open, pitch silent field. She cursed. She yelled. Over and over. Until her voice faded into nothing.

Being more composed, she let the scene flashed through her closed eyes once again. Gray was kissing Juvia. He was the one who whispered seductively to her, trailed with his fingers her skin, locking their lips together and kissing her.

Her clearly wanted to kiss the girl. Worse, what if he actually had feelings towards her? What if Gray loved Juvia? no. That wasn't seemed right. He was always irritated with her behaviour and her habit to stalk. One day, he admitted to her that he almost hated Juvia. But, why a little while ago, was he kissing her? And, it wasn't just a plain kiss. The feeling lurking behind it was keenly wild lust.

Her hand placed onto her chest and felt the the hammering beats of her heart. Every beat was a scream of despair. How much she could take?

Subconscious, continued walking, following the path of little grey rocks unfolded beneath her feet. In an attempt to erase the unpleasant scarring memories she focused on her breathing. Inhaled exhaled. It worked, though. In combination with the bird's chirping, she somehow felt her body relaxed.

A few moments she was laying on the fresh grass of the open field, that she and Gray used to come. She pushed away the memories that place was bringing her as much as the emotions of hers, that slowly were overtaking her body. She shut everything down. Desperately, she hide them inside a little box, locked it and threw the key millions miles away.

The blonde girl closed her weary eyes and wandered into the world of dreams.

* * *

"I know I would find you here." a manly voice heard behind her. She opened her eyes, jerking away the irresistable desire to hit the man. Lucy recognized who he was only by his voice.

Gray sighed unsatisfied that the girl hadn't responded. He sat beside her, his legs crossed and supporting his weight to his, touching to the ground, elbows. He titled his head to yer direction, staring her vehemently, an endeavor to understand what was wrong about his friend. However, Lucy stayed still silent, looking only to the sky.

"May I ask what happened?" Gray asked calmly. "No." Lucy said back bluntly. Her eyes didn't avert from the blue. The man try to catch a glimpse of her, a sing of emotion but her eyes betrayed nothing, nothing but not a single emotion.

"Come on, Luce! Speak to me! Something is wrong." Gray again cries out. He grabbed her arm aggressively while he leaned closer to her. He squished it tightly, demanding an answer. The blonde girl pouted frustrated and look him wildly.

"Why did you come?" she asked. "Because I wanted to make sure you're okay. I saw you running and the people at the guild told me you're crying." he stated softly, still not removing his hand. Lucy felt the skin under his touch burning. Gray had always managed to distracted her.

"I was." she mumbled and turn her gaze to his feet. Maybe, maybe if she wasn't looking in her eyes he wouldn't find out. But the man standing in front of her knew her perfectly.

"Why?" the words split out of his lips so lowly, implying sympathy and affection, soothing Lucy's heart.

"I-It's nothing. I'm okay now." the girl managed to say hardly. "No, Luce. You're not okay. In fact nothing of this is okay! We tell every thing with each other. Why you hesitate?" he almost yelled at her. The tone of his voice was demanding, making her whole body shiver. She looked at him, locking her light brown with his own dark blue. A tear rolled through her cheek.

"I-I saw you kissing Juvia." Lucy lowly managed. So lowly that Gray could almost not hear. He gasped unable to utter a single word. Although, in his eyes were pictured terror, surprise and inquiry.

"Gray..." the girl wiped her tear. "Gray, do you love her?" she questioned him bitterly.

"I-I don't know... Luce, I- . I mean, I like her a lot." he managed finally to say. "That's only I wanted to hear." she forced a smile.

Gray couldn't understand why she was making those question. Moreover, why Lucy was deeply hurt from this kiss? He wasn't so dense to evade the tense between them.

Of course, she liked Juvia. A lot. Since the water mage left him in peace she was the only thing he could think. They got closer. They talked like normal people and foud out that Juvia was indeed a wonderful person. He decided that they should move forward their relationship.

But here he was. Standing in front of a heart-broken Lucy. She cried because of him. He cursed repeatedly himself. He achieved to make her sad. Lucy was his best friend, his sister.

"Why? Why do you cry, though? Shouldn't you be happy that I found a girlfriend?" he asked.

Lucy conceitedly laughed. "Happy? Really? " she continued laughing. Gray didn't understand though. He was looking at her numb.

"You didn't figure it out at all! You such an idiot, Gray! _Happy _you say." she blurted out.

"What? What? For Mavis' shake, Lucy speak clearly!" he yelled and squished more tightly his hand.

The blonde mage sighed and adjusted her self so she was sitting on her feet. Gray mimicked her moves. They were facing each other inches away.

"Can I do one las thing?" she slyly asked. Gray nodded.

Lucy cupped with her hands Gray's face. She was already blushing but decided that kissing him was the most desperate thing she was craving all along. Gray was looking confused, but he didn't move. He patiently waited, knowing what Lucy was doing.

She leaned slowly forward, narrowing the back between their trembling bodies. She softly touched his lips. The kiss was brief and fast. The next moment their lips were separated.

Gray didn't move, not a little. He was looking at her terrified and socked. In his surprise, Lucy smiled. "I love you, Gray. I always did. From the very start."

Gray blinked for a couple of times. "Luce, I am sorry I didn't see it. I'm sorry." he apologized and move his hands in order to hold hers but soon enough regretted and pulled them back.

"You don't need to apologise. I just wanted to express my feelings for you. This doesn't change anything. We are still friends. I won't get between your relationship with Juvia. I want you to be happy." he stated and stood up. However, Gray stayed still.

"Are you fine with it?" Gray asked. "Yes. I have accept my fate. Maybe, now, after you having a girlfriend I will be able to move on." she replied smiling. Although, her smile, her words were all lies. A play she must give to Gray so he wouldn't be upset. The least she could is pretend she was alright. Then, the crack at their relationship might be repaired and all turn into normal again.

Gray smiled for the first time. "I have to go. See you later at the guild." she said as she turned away leaving Gray alone and walked back through the same path.

The cool breeze was blowing away her hair, soothing her hot skin. She looked up to the sky. This time wasn't the mesmerized dark black. There was no stars shining the darkness as there was neither Gray lighting her world.

* * *

_A/N Soooooo? Did you like it? Please **Review** and share your thoughts with me! :D xx  
_


End file.
